Flickering Lights
by yukiko sora
Summary: Will Lucy finally find a boy friend? Will she finally let someone in? Will she be able to control her new found abilities or will they continue control her? Or will she finally go insane when all of this is said and done? Will her new found walls let someone who is courageous enough in?
1. Tenacious Ways

**_To be safe for the future, I rate this story m._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own fairy tales, the mentions of the side story of One Hundred Year quest. Hiro Mashima does._**

Her heeled feet smacked on the cobalt stone of the main strip of Magnolia. Being twenty-three now. Her hair is longer.

As she walks down the street, the trees rustle, and the sound made more of a beautiful symphony than anything on the planet. As if the trees are the first to say hello and welcomed her home.

The wind softly caresses her face while her hair flows in the direction it's blowing; which is blowing east?

Her hair has turned to the color of sunlight, and the length reaches the back of her calves. While her bangs reach the bottom of her chin.

I've been away from the guild for four years now. I spent the two years of that time on the one-hundred years quest with team Natsu. While we spent the other two with Mavis on Tenryū Island, to learn to control her newfound abilities. What I've received on with the final battle on that hundred quests. when I was in danger.

Though she found Aquarius. That's not what is bothering her. It's how Lucy capture by a celestial dragon slayer and torture. She won't let anyone know. It was why her eyes now covered .

To protect her newcomers so she does not hurt them.

She looking at the night sky she recognizes that it's a new moon tonight. The stars are shining so brightly. She uses them to guide her way to the guild.

Finally looking down, she realizes she has made it back in front of the guild. Her hand hesitates to touch the door. She wonders aloud, "Will they remember me? Or have they have forgotten me?"

As she gathers the courage to push open the door. I hear aloud squeaking noise as it is a cry for oil. The silence causes her to feel lonely it abandons the guild.

She asks Horologium in her mind what time it answers in her mind: "It just turned 3:00 am Miss Lucy when you opened the guild doors."She. nods silently to herself when she realizes everyone must have turned in ages ago.

It gives her hope for the promise of tomorrow to see my nakamas again.

She walks through the empty guildhall, seeing the empty chairs, she is feeling the need to whimper for not seeing her nakamas in them.

As she walks up the stairs timidly. She makes her way to the already filled candle lights in the master's office.

She troubled by the papers Makarov has to sign. She finally wraps her arms on the door frame to get his attention. "I am back master!"


	2. Accomodations

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tale, Hiro Mashima does!!

This chapter was beat viewed and edited by Ever flawless. Please look at her work too if you love the new edits she has done.

Chapter Two: Accommodations.

The aroma of the burning wax filled the small study. Seconds ticked by. Though it was a few moments as she told him she was back. It felt like minutes as time edged on.

Maybe it was the disbelief in seeing her finally. Or maybe he was finally getting tired after the long day he had. For her, it felt like ages she declared her presence in being back home.

Master finally rubs his eyes. As if he was in a dessert for a very long time and was seeing a mirage for the first time. For Makarov's time at the guild, it felt like that. And the sense of waiting for rain in a dessert that hasn't seen rain in years. Lucy is the rain the guild has been missing with her absence.

"My favorite has come home." His tears are drowning is a smile. Then a sudden gold and silver light fills the room. When she summons her spirits, she always feels some pull in her magic when they arrive. While other times her spirits show up on their own power. In which that never takes her magic for them to arrive. Here, it was the latter. Her magic isn't draining. Signifying that her spirit arrived on her own.

"Your home is ready for you now, Princess. Punishment time?" Virgo's normal stoic facial expression is pasted on her face as she asks her normal catch saying.

Lucy shakes her head and answers one of her favorite spirits, "Not today, Virgo."

Just then master bursts out laughing from the question. He falls out of his chair, laughing even harder than before. He then rights himself and stands up, wiping his eyes. "Maybe you and I should go home. Don't you think? We can talk in the morning and you can be amongst your friends and party after. I need to sleep. So do you." He grabs a lacrimal light and blows out all the candles.

They both make it to the guild doors when she replies, "See you, tomorrow master." She was getting ready to go in the direction where she was living. That is when the master stops her with is his question.

"Where are you living at now, child?" His voice fills the sleeping city.

She smiles softly to him as she answers masters' question, "I'll be living in a cottage outside of Magnolia. In the woods."

He nods and lets her go. He turns toward where he is living. Leaving Lucy to go home with her spirit beside her in idle chit-chat amongst keyholder and spirit.

When she makes it to her doorstep, she lets Virgo go. She opens the door of her home. She notices where Virgo has placed everything. She wakes up early to look around the cottage. She doesn't bother changing as she heads to bed. She crawls into her bed and falls asleep instantly. Her dreams are blank. It was better that way for her.

Through her skylight above her bed, the sun was shining brightly, lulling her awake. Though the sun wasn't directly over her head at the moment. It gave a promise of a bright new day.

She debated with herself to sit up in bed or to continue on sleeping. As she pondered this. She sat up in bed she looked around her room. The purple walls brought a smile to her face. Her bed comforter isn't cotton. She recognizes the special silk from the celestial world that Virgo gives her with her clothes. This definitely had to be a gift from her. Lucy was also sure the reason Virgo gave this to her was to have something to match her room.

She got out of bed so she could get ready for the day. She undresses and goes into her bathroom. Her hair is perfect enough to hide her back from view.

The white granite tiles are cool to the touch as she walks to her oversized bathtub that could easily fit three people. Or large enough for Happy to swim in if he was here.

She pulls the stopper to the drain, so she can fill the tub with her favored temperature. She reaches in the soap rack for her favorite bath bubbles. Lavender and lilac, and the soap that moisturizes her skin the best.

When the water is filled at a good level and hot enough for her. She steps in and lets the warm bath relax her. It's a good ten minutes before she starts washing herself and hair.

When she rinses her body she unplugs the bathtub to let the water drain. She covers herself with a robe before summoning Cancer to blow dry her hair and to curl it at the ends.

"There you go Ebi. Soon I will need to trim your bangs." He then bows to her, before the loud bell sounds his departure to the celestial world.

As she walks to her dresser and pulls out white laced thong with designs of a rose and the matching bra to go with it. She takes off her robe to pull on her undergarments before going to her closet and to choose her outfit for the day.

She finds her white vest that has gold sleeves that start at her elbows and reaches the top of her wrists. She puts both on. She finds the white skirt to go with the vest. The skirt ruffles around the bottom of her buttocks while underneath the skirt is a more firming layer to hug her enough to hide just encase a gush of wind blew her skirt up.

She walks back to her dresser to find her gold stocking. That can magically stay on the top of her thighs without falling. Which can be a hassle to constantly fix such things. She reaches for her gold belt and replaces her keys on them. Her bright blonde hair was so long that it covers the placement of her keys.

Before even deciding to put on her boots. She wanted to look around her larger home. Her apartment flat was smaller in comparison. The one that was next to the canal on Strawberry Street. Her previous home away from home. Now that she gotten older, it was time to place her roots somewhere else. Thank god she did for such a low price. For five installments of rent money for this new spacious abode, it's the same steel she found from the previous. But this time she owns it. That makes her feel safer then the other. Though saying goodbye to her old landlady made her cry. The woman has been in her life through every phase of her life. She still contacts her when she wants to. So that's a plus.

Before even deciding to leave the room she wanted to place her necklace of Aquarius' old key around her neck. To serve as a reminder to not sacrifice a friend again. Even if they tell you to do so. That time will always stay with her. A moment to happen in her life was meant to happen. Destiny. A word that fits the situation best.

She walked out of her bedroom and into the large living room with the midnight blue couch, love seat, and chair. Though the kitchen was smaller with a small dining room. It didn't feel as small as her other one did. She grabbed a quick breakfast. A banana and toast. She walks to the front door where all her boots are. She picks one up. The one that's fully white with gold buckles and she puts them on.

She hears a knock on the door and opens it. She finds herself face to face with Laxus. His hair is spikier than usual. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, maroon jeans, but no jacket. He is wearing steeled toed boots to finish his attire. 'Can men be beautiful?'

She was brought back to Earthland with his calm voice, "I just wanted to welcome you in the neighborhood and say hi to you."

'I have to say something. It really is great to see anyone from the guild around here actually.'

She smiles softly up at him before finding her voice, "Hi to you too Laxus. How have you been?"

He looks closely at the female. 'Do I know this girl and not know it? I only did what gramps told me to do.'

He breathes in trying to see if he recognizes the scent to this person. Her scent reminded him of a spring day just before summer with the scent of lavender, lilac, and hidden between all of that was mint. He very much like the smell.

Though he doesn't know why. Also, why does his dragon want to purr? The mixture of all of them is having a calming effect on him.

She can tell that his thoughts are working overtime. Trying to place the voice with the scent most likely. "It's me Laxus, me Lucy." She follows that with a mumbled, "Did you forget me? Or something?"

'Is it really her? Her scent changed. Before she left she smelt like lavender and vanilla. The kind of scent I associated what summer smells like. Because her magic deals with stars. Other stars are like Earthlands sun. So summer fits her best. But why does her scent smells cooler?'

Quickly he shakes his head when he finds the correct way to talk again. He questions, "No. But why do you smell different?"

She tilts her head confused, "I don't know what you mean." She blinks a few times. Still just as confused. Maybe even more.

'Of course, she doesn't know what you're talking about. She's not a slayer.'' He shakes his head, before replying, "Never mind Blondie." He smirks slightly at her.

"Well anyway. I'm about to leave so I can head to the guild." She continues to smile softly to him. He steps back for her and she closes the door as she steps out simultaneously she turns to lock her front door.

"Can I join you on your walk to the guild?" He asks softly to her.

She nods her head. They both fell in a comfortable silence. As they walk the streets of Magnolia. Laxus wouldn't stop looking at her hair. He takes notice that the length reaches her calves. 'Why does she keep her eyes covered with her bangs? Maybe I shouldn't ask this question.'

Walking with her, her scent was so strong. 'It would be great and relaxing if we were laying in a field of those plants together. Hold up. Don't think like this Laxus she just came back. Don't go off on weird tangents.'

They made it to the guild. They both opened the doors together. They both stepped in. They stop when Natsu yells, "Who's the new person who came with you Laxus?"

Lucy looks at Laxus. She takes notice of how angry he has gotten. His scowl seems worse than it has ever been. His booming voice silence the entire guildhall. "You don't know who this person is? You think she is a new person?-"

Before Laxus can continue he is stopped by the master when he walks out of his study and says, "Welcome home my dear child, welcome home."

The whispers in the guild become louder and louder before Makarov replies who she is softly, "She is Lucy Heartfilia."

She takes notice of everyone's shocked faces. She lifts her hand and waves silently before saying, "Hi everyone."

Arrogantly Natsu interrupts, "That can't be Lucy she smells different and looks different."

She ignores what he said before she is bombarded with a loud drawn out shout of "Lu-" Then she was suddenly falling from a really big hug. Her hair was sprawled out around her. She returns the hug back with a pat on Levy's head. She finally finds a way to stand again and walks with her best friend to sit with her and Gajeel. Leaving Laxus to find his team.

Gajeel's signature laugh is heard throughout the guild as she sits down. "Gi-he-he. Welcome home Bunny."

"Thank you Gajeel." She smiles and blushes from embarrassment before Levy and Lucy talk about books they have read and new riddles that they are both are stuck at.


	3. Chapter 3 Synchronus Rotation

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tale Hiro Mashima does! _****_Chapter Three: Synchronous Rotation._ **

Since she has arrived back at the guild. Lucy has spent most of her time sitting with Levy and about new books they've read and the latest gale-force reading glasses that has made it in the magic shops. And normal chats about love, make-up, and clothes. Lucy loves talking to Levy. Maybe more than others sometimes. Because the tiny girl understands her more than anyone else.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, there is a group trying to figure her out. On the second-story balcony, the Thunder Legion is sitting amongst themselves. They are constantly staring at Lucy's new transformation. Everyone is silent except Freed. He is voicing his thoughts to his team, "I'm trying to figure out why her eyes are cover Do you think maybe she is covering a scar she doesn't want anyone to know about Laxus?"

"If that were the case, wouldn't she use makeup?" Ever asks in a huffy tone.

Bickslow then observes, "Maybe it's more her eyes she's hiding from view." Laxus grunts his agreement.

Laxus is interrupted from his next comment when he sees Natsu walk up to Lucy with Gray and Erza with a piece of paper in his hand for a quest. "Hey, Luce! Want to join us and go on a quest like old times?"

"Sorry, Natsu I can't." She shakes her head at him with an apologetic smile placed on her dainty face.

He looks defeated but continues sadly, "Why not?" She is about to answer him, but master jumps over the banister was in front of his office. Shocking the rest of the guild.

He screams at Natsu, "Why did you destroy a church. When you have to protect it?!"

The cool air to the guild was being pulled, causing a suction to happen when the doors open. The action pulled Lucy's bangs out of her eyes. Lucy knows Her eyes have completely changed from her normal brown. It's now with silver being the main color while it has gold flecks. Making it multi-chromatic.

Her bangs fall back over to shadow them. But not stopping her powers in her eyes in that moment. The power given the name Synchronous Rotation by the Spirit King; shot out of them on their own that put Natsu unconscious.

Laxus saw part of her silver eyes. She was doing her best to hide them again quickly. Makarov looks confused with Natsu being flat on his back when he asks, "Who did that? Who hit Natsu with a spell that put him out cold, that rivals my power?"

The guild was extremely silent when Lucy stood up. Anyone could hear a pin drop. It was that silent. Timidly she replies, "It was me master."

She continues on to say, "I am trying to keep my eyes covered because of this new power. I Don't have control over it yet."

Master then asks, "Do you mind coming to my office to explain what your new power is."

She sighs her answer, "Yes, master." She slumps in shame walking up the stairs and enters the small office. She sits in the chair in front of his desk. She waits for the master to sit down in his office chair. That's where she explains her powers to him.

"In a confusing phenomenon. I somehow gained the power of the moon. From synchronous rotation and moon dress. Synchronous Rotation can be stronger than it is. It deals with the moon, the sun, and the earth is in harmony. But it's also complicated.

"The spirit king named my eyes this, so I don't really know why it's such a name. Moon dress extends star dress that absorbs attacks as a defense mechanism.

"When I first gained the power of the moon, it changed my eyes and hit the celestial dragon slayer. I didn't know why it happened or what it did. So I fled to Tenryū Island, where Mavis's ghost help trained me in the hopes to control it. I found Aquarius, and, new keys."

He nods with everything she is telling him. As if to tell her to continue. "I have Phoenix, who can do the healing. His name is Nick. I also have Leo Minor, who lights magic. Like his older brother. His name is Luke."

"Even with my silver keys, I can do star and moon dress with them." She finishes her explanation. Master was right to make the office soundproof.

Then master comes up with a brilliant plan to help her with Synchronous Rotation. He opens the doors to his office to call for Ever, Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus to his office. Silently they walk in with confusion. He has the last one in (Laxus) the room to close the door before he sits back at his desk. He looks to Lucy, "You are going to be part of the Thunder Legion. Because your magic is too strong right now. Okay, my sweet child?"

She bows her head in respect to him, "I understand master." He dismisses them but makes Laxus stay back.

"Whats up gramps?" Laxus asks.

Makarov then answer's, "Lucy can never be on team Natsu again. I want you to be in charge of her and keep an eye on her."

"Sure thing gramps. Anything else?" Laxus asks in the end.

"Actually yes. I want Freed, Ever and Bickslow to help train her to control Synchronous Rotation." They leave the office and walk to the rest of the Thunder Legion.

Master tells them, "Her eye magic isn't under control so she needs you guys. She can't be on any other team."

Ever asks "What kind of eye magic did she learn anyway?"

Bixlows follows that question with a new one of his, "Mind if I take a look in your eyes, Cosplayer?" His totems repeat 'Cosplayer, Cosplayer, Cosplayer.'

She was about to say no, when Laxus got too close for comfort, to her. Just as he was about to pull her bangs apart.

A gold and silver light shines the presence of a spirit. Loki pulls Laxus' hand away from her face.

He then warns, "Laxus her Synchronous Rotation is unstable. Even opening one eye just a little. It can hurt any dragon slayer fatally."

Upon hearing the eye magic's name Freed asks, "What is your eye magic based on?"

She answers calmly, "Freed the Synchronous Rotation it is based on the moon."

Ever then asks, "What can your eye magic do when your eyes are fully shown?"

Lucy answers that as well, "It can destroy the whole guild. That's why I have my eyes covered up." Everyone in the Thunder Legion is surprised.

Master interrupted them from their shock, "This is why I need your guy's help for her to control her eye magic."

He continues when they nod their heads enthusiastically. "When she gets it under control. She will be part of the Thunder Legion. "

Ever was elated to have another girl on the team. She had thoughts to do each other's hair. Even some small thoughts about going shopping with someone who enjoys it, unlike her team. As well as, for their clothing, what they like in their styles. Just thoughts of sleepovers filled her mind.

As for the guys, they really want to see her eye magic for themselves. Just the thought of, _'How much stronger will it get when she has it under control?'_ It has made them curious.

Lucy walks down to the second story balcony to where Erza is standing. Ezra asks, "What did the master say?"

She answers her, "I am no longer part of the team Natsu. I will be put on the Thunder Legion, because of my new ability."

Erza replies calmly, "Okay. I understand. Just promise me we will still see you. You will continue to sit with us. Right?"

Lucy makes the promise. Erza went to stop a brawl with the guys of the guild. It started with Gray and Natsu as always. Soon all the guys who felt like they had something to prove joined. But the loud shout of, "Be a real man and fight me Natsu!" Came from Elfman.

Lucy walks around the dangerous part of the guild to stay protected. She left the guild quietly. No one really noticed that she did anyway. They were more preoccupied with the fight instead.

She herself was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even notice that the Thunder Legion is following her. Her mind was filled with how she would control her eye magic the best. If she hasn't come up with an answer yet. Is there even an answer? If the Spirit King didn't tell her how to already. How will she ever find the answer to this?

As she makes it to the woods that lead to her home. She had no idea that Thunder Legion is far distance behind her on way to her cottage. She made it to medium-sized bridge. That is over the creek just before making it to her cottage. The shade from the trees makes the air cooler. Her feet made it to her doorstep. She went to the kitchen to make mint tea.

She pours her tea in a big teacup. She finally sat down in the chair in the living room. She put her mouth to the teacup before she hears a knock on the door.

She places her tea on the coffee table and walks to the door calmly. She fully opens the door to find that the Thunder Legion was on her front doorstep. She was surprised to see them at first. But she smiles at them before stepping out of the way. "Come in if you want and have mint tea with me."

They followed what she told them to do. She watched them all sit in the seats before going to the kitchen to pour them all some tea. She places the extra cups before them in the middle of the coffee table and sat back down in her seat. Finally, taking a sip before asking, "Is something wrong? Do you need help with anything?"

Ever looks into her cup before answering, "We wanted to know if it was true you lived by Laxus. So we followed you to make sure for ourselves. "

Freed, and Bix says sorry together.

Lucy then reassures all of them, "It's okay. I just wish that Natsu, Gray, and Erza do not find out. Because I would like to keep my stuff nice. That is all I really ask for."

They all nod their head in unison at her request. Before Freed asks, "Is it okay for us to lounge and visit with you when we want?"

She smiles softly to them before she assures him, "Of course you can."

Freed and Ever both open up new conversations with Lucy. Freed about books. Ever about makeup and accessories. Time slips by between all of them that it slowly became night time.

The stars in the night sky are seen by Lucy. She walks to one of her windows to look at them. Her bangs part slightly away from her eyes. Her previous conversations with them long forgotten.

They saw silver-gray eyes with gold flecks in them. That shows her power of the moon and stars the most. She was to focus on the stars, that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

There was a knock on the door. Ever looks away from Lucy to open the door before whispering, "Laxus quite walk with me." She sees him nod as Ever leads him to Lucy. Ever continues to whisper quietly, "Look at her. Do you see what we see?"

All of the guys are staring at her eyes. As if to be entranced by her just as much, as she was with the stars. Time slips by with only them staring at her.

Ever gets all of their attention, "It should be time for us to leave. We can leave her to gaze at the stars."

They all leave quietly to go to Laxu's cottage. On their way all of them are wondering silently, W_hat kind of training did she go through to make her chocolate brown eyes change to the pools that look to be the moon and stars in them instead?' _Her new eye color is beautiful as well as hold the right color of mystery. The men in the group were blushing. Time seems to slip by. The group is getting ready for the night and head to bed still thinking.

Back at Lucy's, she somehow made it to sleep already too. But her dreams weren't all rainbows and sunshine. She was having a nightmare. More like a memory of what happened on the One Hundred Year Quest.

_The drizzle was ominous. Maybe to ominous. She got separated from her team. She was trying to find her team again. When out of nowhere a man not that much older than she is. Is standing before her. He has forest green hair that reaches the bottom of his neck. The hairstyle reminded Lucy of Gray's. But instead of Gray's dark guy has forest green. He is lean in body type with an average hight. She already knows his name being Lynx the celestial dragon slayer. The person she was trying to avoid._

_His power was spiraling around the two daggers in his hands. The magic around them takes on the colors of gold and silver. He already wounded her deeply so many times. 'How am I going to get away, to get back with my team.'_

"_My power blocks out scents of any kind," Lynx says with a sneer. Getting ready for the kill. From his power, she blacked out._ _She was on the ground and found her eyes slightly hurting. She looked around her and found the man she was being tortured by on the ground next to her. He wasn't breathing. Shakily she placed her hand on the left side of his neck._

She wakes up crying. She's never wanted to kill anyone because life is too precious to her. The wounds on her back never fully healed correctly. Telling anyone from the guild all this is something she never wants to do. Not even master knows about the wounds on her back.

Though it was fully morning now around 6 AM. she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Again, she asks Cancer to blow dry her hair. She dresses in mint blue thong and a bra set. Then pulls on a midnight blue vest with silver long sleeves. With a matching silver skirt for the sleeves that is ruffled again. Her matching belt goes last.

She walks to the kitchen to make mint tea again. But skips on breakfast. Her back is hurting her more today. So she wants to try to relax.

Meanwhile at Laxu's house, Ever and Freed came up with a plan to help Lucy control Synchronous Rotation. They don't know how it will work.

While Laxus and Bickslow were fighting about who is going to have Lucy as a girlfriend. Ever was getting quite irritated. She finally snaps, "Shut up! Are we not planning to help Lucy. If so stop fighting and let's go. Or you two can stay and fight some more. Come on Freed."

Freed and Ever rush to Lucy's place. They knock a couple of times and wait for her to open the door. The door finally opens, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Ever steps in, "We have a plan to help you get control of your eyes. Can you come to Laxus' cottage tonight, please? You won't be disappointed."

"Please, Miss Lucy?" Freed slightly begs.

"Freed drop the honorifics with me, okay?"

"Alright, I can do that."

"Do you guys want to stay for the day and wait with me until I go to Laxus'." She asks quietly to them.

Freed talks about what he found out with her magic and finds out more about her through questions for Lucy. With every question, he asks she answers honestly. Ever listens and asks her own questions before nighttime rolled around. Ever and Freed show Lucy the way to Laxus'.

Outside Laxus' cottage is Bixlow and Laxus working on the campfire. Everyone sits around and listens to the crackling wood in the fire before Ever asks, "How much do you like the stars?"

"They feel like my guide when the moon isn't around." She smiles at her as she thinks about the stars.

"There it is in front you Lucy?" Ever points as if the object of her thoughts was in front of her.

Lucy looks at her confused, "What do you mean Ever? What is it?" The crackling of the campfire continues over Lucy's question.

Ever then explains, "Try thinking of the stars before you pull back your bangs to see what happens."

She listens and hesitantly does what she is told. With her bangs pulled back her eyes light up like the moon showing her passive side to not harm anyone. Her willingness to protect others made her eyes shine brighter in the dark. As if they were orbs from the moon. There was even a slight gold in them too. To represent the power of the stars that she felt kin to.

Then out of her trance, she was able to maintain that as if it were like nothing. She can feel it in her soul that she just controlled it.

They all know her eyes are completely under control. Ever and Freed are crying because they know she doesn't have to hide her eyes anymore. Bickslow walks in front of her and neals down before her.

"Cosplayer, with eye magic you always have to keep it under control. If you're careless to forget to control it. You or anyone with your powerful eye magic will go off the rails."

Ever excitedly asks, "Now that is said and the warning is out there. Do you all want to go on a mission tomorrow?"

Everyone agrees before turning to Lucy who has yet to answer. She smiles at them and nods as she answers, "Yeah. I can't wait to join my new team."

Time slips by, Laxus left to go somewhere while the rest of the Thunder Legion talk until midnight. Lucy stood and told them she was going home to get ready for the night.

As she walks home, she's not used to having her bangs out her eyes due to having them in the way for so long. When you get used to something whether it be a good habit or a bad one. It's extremely hard to stop immediately doing it.

Deep in thought, she bumps into something warm in the dark. She looks up and sees it's Laxus she faces in the shadows. Though the shadows creepily dance on his face she knows it's him anyway. "Sorry, Laxus."

"It's fine Blondie." Staring into her eyes that have changed. It was like seeing the heavens in her eyes completely. Though he found it weird that they glow in the dark. To him, it gave him a sense of hope the most. Like her eyes reflect the light she truly is.

He decides to walk her home to protect her if she needs it. They walk with each other in a comfortable silence. They made it to her cottage in front of the running water to the creek. That rustic home feels timeless.

He walks her to the door. He waits for the door to open and the lights to the cottage to be on, before even deciding to head back. He smiles a smirk that is warmer than anything. That he can't wait to be on the quest with her tomorrow.

She walks to her bedroom and summons Virgo to help her pack for her quest. With that being done Virgo heads back and Lucy gets ready for the night.

The sun was shining brightly with Lucy already in the bathroom with Cancer. He was getting her bang's cut into a fringe to have anyone who is anyone to see her eyes from now on.

Fully dressed and with her new hairstyle. She steps out of her house to find everyone at her home already. "Can I join you all on the serenity root to the guild?"

"We were about to ask you first Lucy. By the way. I love the new hairstyle. We can see the length of your hair is really long but to finally be able to see your eyes is the best." Ever comments.

They walk down the streets of Magnolia. People on the sidewalk as they passed them gave Lucy weird stares. She felt awkward without her bangs to hide from those scrutinizing stares and glances.


	4. Foreteller

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated these past months. I felt self-conscious about my writing and down how I write certain things. But recently, I re-injured my dominant hand. I might need surgery if the physical therapy doesn't help. For anyone who reads this author's note and needs a bit of hope, I just want you all to know: "The world is still beautiful."_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tale Hiro Mashima does._**

**_Warning: I advise Discretion! Mentions of torture, anxiety, killing, and blood is in this chapter. There's a reason I rate this fanfiction M' for maturity._**

_**Chapter Four: **Foreteller. _

The new Thunder Legion makes it to the guild. They have decided amongst themselves to let Lucy pick her first quest for the team. Laxus opens the guildhall doors next to Lucy.

It shocks the Guild to see Lucy in her new hairstyle that shows her eyes. Her silver eyes make her stand out more.

Elfman shouts, "That's a real man!"

Ever gives him a scowl, "She's a woman, not a man."

Wakaba's voice fills the silence that followed that outburst, "Wow, Lucy."

Macao follows his friend, "Looking good."

Levy walks up to Lucy before exclaiming, "You look so beautiful, Lu-chan!"

Gajeel walks up behind Laxus and whispers to him, "You caught a field of flowers."

From Gajeel's remark, Laxus rolls his eyes. As they go unnoticed, Erza walks up to Lucy before asking, "Why do your eyes look like that?"

She answers, "It's a long story. I will tell you in due time. Possibly when there's free time." Lucy really doesn't know when she will tell her how her eyes changed.

Ezra nods, though while replying, "Okay, I know you're busy. Tell me when you're free."

When Erza finishes talking, Makarov jumps down from his second-story balcony is outside his office. He walks up to his grandson while saying, "I know a special quest for the thunder legion and for their new member." He points to Lucy as he continues, "That is you, my dear!"

"What's the quest master?" Lucy asks excitedly.

He replies enthusiastically, "The council requests for the help of the Thunder Legion. They say you guys will go to Mount Hakone. You all will have to face One Hundred Vulcans and six wyverns. You guys will accumulate three billion jewel if finished."

Lucy looks to Laxus for his answer, and he nods yes to taking the job. They all reply, "Okay! Then we will be on our way."

The Thunder Legion leaves just as fast as they got there. As the guildhall doors close again, Master walks over to Cana and asks, "Who do you think will be the next guild couple?"

She replies jokingly and half-drunk, "Laxus and Lucy."

She pulls out a card from the top of her cards. Something strange happens to it. Sparks of light fly out from the card as an image of Lucy and Laxus is shown. A picture of their wedding day. Lucy's ring for her engagement is a diamond set with two sapphires on either side is a closeup.

Then the image goes straight too Lucy's dress. A blue laced sash is tied around her off white satin dress flowing straight to her feet. On the back is an interesting design of lace that holds the dress together; with tiny buttons where the lace begins and ends.

The close up moves to Lucy's face showing her hair tied up in a french twist. In the middle of the french twist is holding her veil in place. The vail flowed straight to her shoulder blades.

On top of her head is a diamond and sapphire headband that is formed to be like a light crown. Given to her by the Spirit King himself to show her ranking as a pureblood celestial mage.

Next to her is Laxus dressed in a dark indigo suit to show his likeness to a stormy night. The flickering lights of the card transforms the card to the future.

Lucy is now pregnant again with another child while taking care of her fraternal twins, Yuri and Layla.

The flickering lights dim leaving master and Cana speechless. Not before long kana comments, "Flickering Lights, their love story. Can't believe they have something as romantic as this."

Master tells her, "Don't say anything to anyone yet. 'Cause the future isn't set in stone. It changes every day."

The Thunder Legion takes a carriage ride to Mount Hokobe As they make it as far as they can go in the first part of the wooded area. The sun is beginning to set the team goes around to set up camp.

Virgo suddenly appears before the group in a gold and silver light. She helps Lucy set up her tent. She even sets up her bed, and all that she will need for the night when she will get ready. Virgo only wants to help make her night as comfortable as possible.

Lucy notices Evergreen is having a hard time setting up her tent. She then asks Virgo with concern, "If it's not too much trouble could you help Evergreen with setting up her tent too?"

"Right away princess." She goes off to help Lucy's friend to also make her as comfortable for the night.

The reason she didn't want Evergreen to lay with her is because of her wounds on her back, but not only that. But because of her nightmares at night. She thrashes around at night and her body breaks out in a sweat. Showing how terrible her nights are in the aftermath.

She silently prays that tonight will be a nightmare free night. So she doesn't wake up anyone from her ever-restless nights.

The celestial dragon slayer Lynx has been haunting her dreams for a while now. She was injured worse on her kidney and spleen by this person.

Virgo makes dinner for the group. Rice balls, with fish. A light dinner she has always been making for Lucy before she goes to sleep to help keep the nightmares away. It's bound to happen where she is able to sleep through the night.

Not before long, the darkness of the night is chased away by the moon and stars. Lucy finishes her dinner after everyone else. She is staring at the night sky procrastinating to sleep. She reluctantly decides to turn in for the night. As well as, the others.

Not before long Lucy falls into a terrible night. Like the many others, she has been having. It starts out just as dark and ominous as always. She's on the muddy ground as it is pouring down rain.

The nightmare flashes, the sense of fear, hopelessness, and coldness fills her well being in the darkness away from her nightmare.

The dream flickers back as her vision is filled with the hiker sandals of her assailant. She's shaking in terror. Outside of her dream, Lucy is tossing and turning in her sleeping bag.

The night terror flickers forward showing the face of the man that tortured her for so long ago. His face is porcelain making him seem attractive, but really, he is far from it. His eyes hold pitch black, dark depths. Making him seem demon-like. The haunting stare he gives her has Lucy screaming.

Ever wakes up with a start from a nearby ear-shattering scream. Quickly she goes to Lucy's tent to check up on her or to wake her up. But Lucy could not be woken up. Laxus is already in the tent to see what's wrong. Ever leaves to go back to sleep when she finds Laxus next to her. She walks to her tent still half asleep.

Laxus goes into her blanket to hold her. He whispers softly to her, "Everything is okay Lucy. I am here with you right now."

Lucy in her dream state hears Laxus' voice echo throughout her mind, "Lucy, I'm here for you. Everything is going to be okay."

In her sleep, she cries harder. Laxus smells the salt in the air. He pulls her closer to him and begins rubbing her back gently to calm her down.

The terror of the nightmare causes Lucy to be drenched in cold sweat. It dampens her hair as her body is still tense.

Through the night Laxus continuously rubs her back to help get her relaxed. He loses time when he finally gets her to calm down. He slips into a deep sleep with her in his arms.

He wakes up before her as he continues to rub her back to make sure she's calm.

Lucy remembers a time her mom would hold and rub her back simultaneously when she had bad dreams through the night. An action she misses most from her the most.

She doesn't know why but her back is being rubbed in that gesture. She slightly tenses up when she feels how big this hand actually is compared to her mom's. It's giant-like.

She whispers softly to Laxus, "You know if you were anyone else I would kick you for being in my sleeping bag?"

He chuckles softly to her, "I don't doubt that."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, "I should get ready. My hair feels gritty and I know I must smell bad."

He nods but doesn't move from his spot. He's deep in thought. Remembering the night of her scream causes him to wonder what has his blondie has been through.

She interrupts his brooding, "It's not appropriate for us to be like this. We really need to go soon for our quest."

He sighs and let's go of her before getting up. "If you need anything Blondie, just say my name and I will be there to help you if need be."

She summons Virgo and Cancer. The tent is filled with bright gold and silver light. Virgo asks, "Punishment Princess?" The sound of Cancers scissors snipping the air at his arrival before asking, "Yes Ebi?"

"Virgo, I need new clothes, if it's not a bother, can you get me some?"

"Right away Princess." She disappears.

Lucy asks Cancer, "Cancer could you help my hair not look so oily? I don't want the night to be remembered." She runs her hands through the ends of her hair nervously.

"As you wish, Ebi. But let's wait for Virgo to get back."

Virgo is back with an indigo vest, with silver wristbands that reach her elbows. With an indigo skirt that is lightly covered with sparkles as if to show the night sky accompanied by a silver belt to march the wristbands. Finally, a pair of silver thigh-high boots to help complete the ensemble.

Lucy takes off her clothes when Virgo replies, "Don't worry about the tank top Princess. It revitalizes its self on its own. While slowly healing the worst of your wounds. Put the clothes on over it. The power of the celestial world strengthens its power.

When Lucy is finally dressed Cancer shampoos and conditions Lucy's hair. He rinses her locks. He blow-dries her hair and gives her a blow out so it's easier to style her hair.

Her fringe lays perfectly on her face. He fixes the rest of her hair back so he can give her a waterfall french braid; starting from her left ear, going straight across to her right ear. When he finishes the braid, he ties it off with a hair tie. Finally placing a silver ribbon that is dyed on the other end indigo to match her outfit perfectly.

Virgo enters out of the tent with rice balls for everyone on the team to give everyone a break. After they all eat they pick up their things. Cancer has long since been gone for his stay in the celestial world.

They start the quest by going up the mountain of Mount Hakone in a long way. An hour and thirty minutes pass by before they make it to the snowy part.

Ever and Freed don't see the volcano. In Lucy's quick thinking she summons Gemini and their star dress, "Gate of the Twins key, Star Dress!"

The main colors of the transformation are blues and yellows. Her vest changed to with a high collar, and an upside-down kite shape cleavage window is shown. On either side of her collarbones is hanging tassels. Finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. Lucy is also wearing an odd colored thigh-high boots. The full outfit is finished off with a kokoshnik.

Gemi and Mini transforms into Lucy. Each places their hands into the other. The bond of Spirit and Keyholder. When Lucy begins to cast the spell of **Urano Metria.**

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the heavens..._

_"All the stars, far and wide..._

_"Show me thy appearance..._

_"With such Shine..._

_"Oh, tetrabiblos..._

_"I am the ruler of the stars..._

_"Aspect become complete..." The planets and stars that is summoned from the strength of her magical power, surround Lucy and all of the one hundred Vulcan showing the rest of the thunder legion how strong Lucy really is._

_"Open the malevolent gate..._

_"Oh, 88 stars of the heavens._

_"Shine!_

_"**Urano ****metria!"**_

The spell hits every single Vulcan killing them while leaving a creator in the mountain showing the proof of her power.

"Are all of you okay? I did miss you guys with that spell right?" She asks frantically.

They all look to her with shocked faces while Bickslow replies, "Remind me not to get on your bad side Cosplayer." His babies repeat, "Bad side, Bad side, Bad side!"

She nods as she transforms back to her normal attire. She sends Gemini back to the spirit world.

Freed and Ever reply in unison, "Thank you for saving us, Lucy. You were great."

Laxus begins walking. He is leading the way to where they need to go. Another hour of walking before Lucy asks, "Can we take a break? The spell took a lot out of me."

They all sit on their bags getting comfortable drinking and catching a breather. Not before long Laxus asks curiously, "Blondie, what all can you do?"

She looks to all of them, "I can open a gate for all of my keys except for one. I once was able to open a gate for the spirit king but that came with a price. I can do a star dress, for all of my keys. Even the silver keys. Moon dress is a form of absorption to protect me in battle, and Synchronous Rotation. The keys I have are Horologium, Lyra, Crux, Pyxus, Plue, Aquarius, Cancer, Torus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, and Capricorn. The newer keys I have are Leo minor, and Phoenix. Leo minor is brothers to Leo which he can do light magic. As for Phoenix he can do healing, and combat with flames hotter than Natsu's."

Freed then makes an observation, "You seem to be the most powerful celestial mage."

"I wouldn't say that. I was born as a celestial mage. So there are more secrets about myself I don't even know yet. Anyways we should get going to get the quest done."

She stands and waits for the rest. They begin walking again. Lucy is right behind Laxus.

Thirty minutes pass by as they all see a cave where they are meant to be. The dark ominous cave gives Lucy a bad feeling, like something bad, is going to happen. They make it to the entrance of the cave when Lucy decides to summon Leo Minor.

Silver and gold light surrounds the entrance of the cave when a small child dressed in a black hoodie, black khaki pants, and black combat boots. His hair is the same orange as Loki's making a smaller version. On his face is a black mask with an animal face. A cute bear's face.

Luke looks up to Lucy, "Anything I can do for you, princess Lucy?" The shy tone from the boy reminds Lucy of Aries. Making her wonder if he has been around her a lot.

"Luke if you don't mind. Can you light our path?"

"Certainly." His hands start to glow lighting the way for the Thunder Legion. Laxus leads the way by his sense of smell.

Ten minutes in the cave the direction of where they are going cause it to split off in different directions causing a 'fork in the road.' Laxus sniffs the air pulling him forward in the left direction.

Not before long, a loud roar is heard in the cave that sends Luke flying back; injuring him. Bright light surrounds Luke making him go back to the celestial world.

The cave becomes dark but they can still see where they need to hit each wyvern. Laxus instantly defeats the one that is attacking him.

Bickslow's formation with his babies killed his. Lucy summons Torus, and Leo's star dress. She followed with the quickness of defeating her own with the others. Ever and Freed weren't able to defeat theirs. Freed and Lucy helped restrict Ever's so she can do Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun.

They follow the same steps to kill the final baby wyverns. The sixth and final wyvern did a roar that sends Bickslow, Freed, and Ever back. A giant magic circle above their head affects the gravity for all of them.

Somehow it gets darker in the cave as if to be in complete darkness. As if a sudden blindness was affecting all of them including Lucy.

"Phases of the Moon, Moon Dress!" Lucy then transforms into her moon dress. Which is luminescent in the dark. Her outfit changed to a long-sleeved Satin robe that flows to the floor. Making her the angel of the night. On her sleeves are sapphires that sparkle like the stars. Showing her ranking as a celestial mage. Pureblood, full and simple.

Her eyes flash silver finding the wyvern. It is attracted to Lucy and sends an attack wave, upon wave at her. It has no effect on her because her moon dress is absorbing the impact.

Simultaneously the wyvern and Lucy send an attack at one another. Her eye magic kills the wyvern while Lucy is being thrown to the opposite side of the cave. Her momentum doesn't stop there she goes completely through the wall of the cave.

Light from outside fills the cave slightly blinding the rest of the Thunder Legion.

Laxus rushes to Lucy when he smells the metallic scent of blood. As he makes it to her, he sees the petite Lucy in a puddle of her own blood. He covers her with his favorite fur-lined jacket. Somehow he knows the wounds on her body wasn't caused by the Syrians or the Vulcans.

Gruffly he shouts for Bickslow, "Bix, check her soul of her most harmful memories of how she got this hurt.

I do what is asked of me from my best friend. Cosplayer has never worried anyone more than Laxus that I know of. He doesn't put his jacket just on anyone. "Soul search." My eyes flash before glowing green. I'm deep in her soul's memories. Deeper than I've ever gone before on anyone.

I see her memories as if it's a movie playing like a silent movie. I feel her pain already. It's deep-rooted as if this memory still troubles her to this day. The death of her mother at the age of six. On July 7th, the year x777, This one death causes her to be closer to her mother's spirits. At the time it was more to Aquarius. Causing this spirit to take on the role of mother more than her other spirits.

A new memory flashes in her soul. Her 7th birthday didn't go so well. Her father forgets it and calls her a nuisance, making her run from the office. She clings to Aquarius even more as well as the workers on the estate to help raise her 'cause of the neglect she was receiving from her father. The people from the estate help gave her the love she was always searching for.

Her next decision was a hard one being at the age of 16. The pain of leaving behind a special family from the workers of the estate hit her hard. This decision was during the time her father arranged for her to marry. finalizing her decision to run away. During that year she meets Natsu and Happy but didn't know their names or that they were from the fairy tail guild at the time. Her almost rape, and almost being sold in a sex trade happened by a despicable man at the time. A man named Bora portraying to be Natsu from fairy tail. This causes me to huff with annoyance. When Lucy gets saved by Natsu. She too shows her strength by using Aquarius to throw the boat to the Beach of Hargeon. From there started her adventures with Natsu and Happy.

Her happiness of getting to know everyone from the guild made her even more happy welcoming the day. Though these memories are stronger than the other memories. I saw briefly from one that stood out though. She's on a bench reading Sorcerer's Weekly. She looks up and sees two guys laughing and fooling around. Making her wish she had friends like that.

This memory shocks me. Not in a bad way. In a happy way, because, technically she met Laxus and me before Natsu and Happy. 'Great to know Cosplayer.'

Then the strong memories from Phantom Lord show up. Making her hate her father more. But the surprising part to me is she lets go of that hate and in that place forms sadness and guilt, as well as a sense of longing.

She has forgiven Juvia and Gajeel of their involvement of the element four. The surprising part to me though is she had no ill feelings about Fantasia. I can sense that strength and resolve of her forgiveness towards us. As if we are family.

Her memories move on to moving in a flash of her forgiving everyone who has ever done her wrong.

By the time of the Tartarus war she lost Aquarius, the disbandment of the guild and the loss of team Natsu made her feel great guilt to herself. Like losing the people she cared about made her even more depressed but also at that moment also wanting to try to find everyone again. She kept her eye on us, My team and the guild. Making sure we all are okay. Her memories continue on. The team is back together. But she still has the fear of losing her team again.

By the Alvarez war, Lucy made sure not to let her feelings get to her from the past during battle. Lucy's strength was the reason Mavis saved the guild. Calling Lucy the 'Light of the Guild,' passing on a new torch.

For the One hundred year quest, she was on with team Natsu. Lucy finds Leo Minor, Phoenix, and Aquarius they were laying by a big tree. It was a trap from the celestial dragon slayer causing her attack and torture with the two daggers. That celestial dragon had on him. The two daggers started to glow really big with a gold and silver, as the magic spiral around them. The dark memory begins with her being stabbed on her back in two spots that are the worst and while there are minor gashes up and down leading to each stabbed wound. then he was getting ready to kill her with a final blow when her eyes awaken. She loses consciousness the same time her attacker died. When her eyes awakened for the first time. When she wakes up again her eye-burning she realizes her eye has killed someone. She felt despair for killing someone. she asks Virgo to hide her wounds from team Natsu. This memory has me crying for Cosplayer.

Her memories continue on though to Lucy being trained by Mavis on Tenrou Island. Mavis teaching her how to awaken her eye magic again with her moon dress. Somehow it causes the eye magic to become uncontrollable in the end. on the last day, she was there the first master tells Lucy how she is related to her and Porlyusica, and how she the first master is her great, great, great, great, grandmother, and Porlyusica is her Aunt. After being so long in her soul I feel Lucy's soul pushing me out causing me to scream and blackout.

Only ten minutes past before they hear Bickslow scream and blacking out. Before anyone can respond. A bright silver light appears before them. A man as tall as Laxus appears from the light. He's wearing a black shirt, khaki shorts, and combat boots. His red hair is spiked. "I'm here to help."

Upon seeing Bickslow's state on the ground he heals him completely. When he is awake again Nick replies to him, "You went too deep in her soul's memories. That's why you were forced out. Do your best to never do this again." He reprimands him.

Laxus then asks, "Can you heal her? You healed Bickslow."

Nick shakes his head, "I can't. the wounds are too deep for my power alone."

"Then who can heal her?"

"Porlyusica, but she wishes not to go there," Nick replies.

Laxus said "I will go against her wishes. to save her life."

Laxus picks Lucy up with her still wrapped in his fur-lined jacket. Lucy is in his arms princess style. He teleports to Porlyusica's hut.

Freed, Bickslow, and Ever surround Nick. Ever and Freed ask him, "Do you have a way to teleport us too?"

"Yes, miss Lucy already knows this. How many of you need to be teleported and how far?" He asks them.

"All of us, and back to the guild." Freed answers.

"I need to pull some magic from Lucy. But I think I will have enough for three teleports and one good healing if I save the right amount of magic." He has everyone gather around, and each person places their hands in the circle. With Nick's hand on top he teleports them. They make it to the guild in one trip.

The group appears before Makarov in his office, he puts down his pen and stands on his desk when he asks, "Where's Laxus, and Lucy?"

"At Porlyusica's Lucy is injured." Freed supplies.

"Is the sky dragon slayer busy? I believe we are going to need her for help." Nicks's confidence has no room for self-doubt. At his question, no one realized another person was in the room with Makarov.

"I'm Wendy what do you need my help with?" She asks concerned.

Too quick to even think. Wendy and Makarov are grabbed by the rest of the Thunder Legion and Nick teleports them all to Porlyusica's.

Makarov is the first to notice Lucy in Laxus' arms, "What the heck happened?"

"I will tell you later, but you should ask Bix for the whole story." Laxus answers.

When Wendy sees Lucy covered in so much blood it causes her to cry out for the sister she always looked up too, "Lucy!"

Porlyusica shouts above the racket. "Bring her in Laxus. I need to see what's going on with the Light of the Guild."

The two go to a safe spot for patients in Porlyusica hut that she has reserved for patients. She finds her sheers and has Laxus take his jacket. She cuts away Lucy's top half of the outfit to help see what the problem is. Angry deep gashes are shown to her of Lucy's torture that has been struggling so long to be healed.

"What has this young woman been through?" Porlyusica asks.

With her orders, they enter the hut. "We all need to work together to save Lucy's life at the same time. Bickslow, when we are done here you will tell me what you saw in her soul. Do you hear me?"

He nods vigorously while saying, "Yes ma'am."

Bickslow does 'Soul enhancement' to help keep lucy's soul alive, by using her happy memories. Finally, they get to the worst part where Laxus and Makarov need to use their power to keep her heart beating in the land of the living. For the first time in a long while, Lucy's back almost closes and heals completely leaving no scars. when lucy started to coughing up blood. Porlyusica shouted they need to use more magic from all of them to heal her. Porlyusica asks Nick to assist Wendy. Makarov helps his grandson because he can sense his magic was getting low. he gave him some lighting magic while he was keeping her heart alive with his light magic. while Laxus was recharge he shocks her heart back in a rhythm.

Thanks for the help of all of them. lucy was completely healed. Porlyusica tells them, "She will be asleep for a couple of weeks. The worse is over."

Bickslow finally tells Porlyusica why Lucy was hurt so badly. "Basically she was tortured by the end of the One Hundred Year Quest. To save herself, she killed her attacker when her eye magic first awakened. She hid her injuries to her team the best she could from them. I suspect they felt they knew something was off but brushed it off. Her wounds never healed. During this mission we were on she protected us right before she was flown back and her wounds opened further."

Laxus hears while snuggling the sleeping Lucy, trying to use her scent to stay calm. Ever and Freed are in the corner crying for a friend they gained first after Fantasia. After telling this to Porlyusica, Bickslow goes on.

He tells her, "She's also related to you and Mavis. You're her aunt. I forget what great but the first master is her ancestor her great-something-grandma."

Upon hearing this Porlyusica replies, "I always felt she was related to me, I just didn't know how."

"Now that everything calmed down. I think I am going to go to the guild for a beer."

When Makarov makes it to the door Porlyusica grumbles loudly, "Don't forget to chew out this young girl's old team. Even her injuries wouldn't go unnoticed by that forehead. Her magic hasn't been strong lately. Her magic depletes quickly. But thanks to everyone here she has nothing to worry about now."

"That's great to hear." Makarov steps out into the mid-day making his way back to the guild silently. The many thoughts of the stressful day cause hi to be deep in thought. 'If she would have died. The depression of the guild would have been long and hard.'

He makes it to the city of Magnolia. When he replies aloud to himself, "Even now Laxus has taken a liking to her. I don't want Laxus to miss out on his future the way I did in the past with Porlyusica."

He makes it to the guild and storms angrily inside causing the guild to become quiet. His voice booms at team Natsu, "Would you take notice when someone on your team is seriously injured?"

Nervously Natsu asks, "Are you talking about the One Hundred Year Quest? I thought it was only a scratch for Lucy."

"So you smelt blood and did nothing?" Makarov asks trying to get to the bottom of this. He sighs and continues, "It wasn't a scratch. She was seriously injured. You almost lost the Light of the Guild today because of that notion."

Cana replies over the quiet guild. "If I smelt blood I would have rushed to find help."

Gajeel asks bewildered, "You almost killed Bunny?"

Levy's book before her is long forgotten as her facial expression holds a look of bewilderment.

Lissana walks over to Natsu, "If you smelt blood on me. You would have rushed me to a doctor. Lucy is everyone's friend. Even mine. Without her, this guild would be washed in darkness. The same way it happened when I was presumed dead."

Silence edges on in the guild when the strongest woman of the guild begins crying from both eyes. "I deserve penance for not knowing."

Gray begins to brood, "I should have known. Why did I not know?"

Both Erza and Gray smack Natsu on either side of his head, "You should have told us you smelt blood."

All three of them ask, "Is she alive?"

"She's alive. She just needed a bit more help with the healing process. According to Porlyusica, she will be sleeping for a couple weeks."

"That's a man!" The shout by Elfman begins the normal chatter and cheers from certain groups in the guild.

"Mira it's time for a celebration get me beer would yah," Makarov shouts excitedly.

"Right away master," Mira replies happily.

When he sits on the bar with the pint in hand. Cana sits next to him. As everyone watches team Natsu leaves the guildhall.

Happy's loud shout of, "Aye sir," signals their departure. When Natsu asked if he was ready to find Lucy.

Back to Cana, she shuffles her cards before drawing a new card out. The card sparks with flickering lights again. This time a new future is shown. One with Lucy between Laxus, and Bickslow. Cana misinterprets this as the two as candidates of Lucy's love interest.

"Hey, this time it's Bickslow meant for Lucy." Suddenly a brighter light is formed placing a red **X'** over Bickslows face and underneath is written '**Brother.**'

"Weird. That's never happened before." Cana whispers shocked.

Makarov then replies, "Quit trying to force Bickslow with Lucy." He's laughing loudly before continuing on, "You know the cards were right the first time around." His laughter fills the guildhall.


	5. Fate's Destiny

_Authors Note: To everyone who supported my story up to this point. I hope your wishes come true with this story. I hope you all have a blessed day. -Author of Flicker Lights Yukiko Sora._

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own fairy tales, Hiro Mashima does.**_

**_Warning!: This story mentions death, torture, anxiety, and insomnia. If you are sensitive to this kind of story, please, I advise discretion._**

_Chapter Five: _Fate's Destiny.

**(Third Person: Lucy)**

A single form of consciousness, one thought, one mind. All with no color or light to give it form. 'It's dark,' she thought. 'Not the darkness that makes you scared of the night.' She went on, 'But the darkness that gives promise of a new day.' Most people would scare and besides themselves getting wrapped up in the loneliness. But for her, she welcomes it.

'Yes, the promise of tomorrow drives me to continue. Because the world is still beautiful. She may have been tortured, and she may have killed somebody. But: 'This time I don't feel so guilty or ashamed and anxious over something I couldn't control.'

In the darkness, a spark of light brightens her form of who she is. Becoming lighter through and through. 'Is that what I needed to do? To let go of my guilt?'

**_Third-person: _****_Bickslow._**

The blue light of dawn casts a shadowy hue in the small room. His babies are asleep all around him while he was looking at the rest of his team.

Ever and Freed fell asleep crying long ago, at the foot of Lucy's bed. Those two seemed to be more like brother and sister than the rest of the members of the team. But, as for Laxus, he seemed to sleep with Cosplayer in his arms.

'I can't sleep.' He thought, 'What if I sleep and we lose her this time? The guilt alone would wreck me.' He looked to her this time. Her blonde hair shining on Laxus' shoulder.

He whispers aloud, "Why..." His throat gets lodged and trials of. 'Why didn't she tell anyone they tortured her? She's the light of guild, and she was suffering in silence. She didn't let anyone know. Are we too much of a burden for her not to ask us for help?' His thoughts edge on in that emotional turmoil.

**_Third-person:_**

The stillness of early dawn still was not welcomed by the morning song of birds. It's quiet. It's calm and peaceful, almost causing Bickslow to fall asleep. The loud banging at the door jars Bickslow awake completely.

The women of the fairy tale have a tendency to be scary when they disapprove of something. For Mira, she becomes unmanageable when someone breaks something behind the bar. For Erza, she has a killer intent when someone makes her drop her cake. For Lucy, it's when she finally has enough of Gray's and Natsu's shenanigans that she becomes scary Lucy. But for this moment it's Porlyusica who is angry.

She opens the door to see the culprit as team Natsu, "Go away. Don't you see you're disrupting the peace?!" She bellows at them with a dark aura surrounding her.

Ezra replies, "Sorry ma'am we didn't mean to make you angry. We are just worried about Lucy-"

Natsu interrupts, "We want to say sorry for her. Can't you wake her?"

"For your information, I don't forcibly wake my patients. When they fully healed and wake up normally. That's how I let nature take its course."

"When do you think she will wake up? Gray asks, trying to get more information from the situation at hand.

"Come back again in two weeks when she's awake." Porlyusica then mumbles under her breath "I hate humans."

Happy then cries with his hands over his mouth. "Lushy!"

Porlyusica then takes her broom and swats at happy. "You're not going to wake her up that way!"

With Lucy still in his arms, Laxus lets out a menacing growl in a protective notion over Lucy. While it is still growling, "Can't you keep it down? It's too early for this."

It takes a few moments for team Natsu to leave before the thunder legion goes back to sleep. Laxu's holding on to her tighter while smelling her hair.

Upon seeing this Porlyusica comments, "You're going to break her while she is sleeping." She smiles softly at him.

Laxus then replies, "I don't know why her smell is keeping me sane right now. If I don't do this I would go after team Natsu."

She replies quietly, "what You're saying it reminds me of a time that I highly recommend talking to your gramps about. It may very well help you with your urges."

Upon hearing this he goes on to say, "I don't want to leave her."

"For you, I can call him to come down here if you want. I also need Ever and Bickslow to do my to-do list on the way. I feel like I can't go out either. I want to keep my eye on my niece until she wakes up. It's bothering me why she didn't come to me sooner for this and to prevent it from getting worst. We are family, I could have helped! It also explains why I felt a strong magic pull to her when she and I first met. I want to know why she was afraid to ask for help." She walks to her lacrimal communicator. She thinks of Makarov.

He picks up not too long after, "What did you need Poorly?"

"Could you come down here?" She asks.

"Did something happen to Lucy?" He asks in a panic.

"Cool your jets. This isn't about Lucy. Your grandson needs you right now. I figure you could help him while I have Bickslow and Evergreen run errands for me."

"I'm on my way." He ends the call before Porlyusica walks over the Ever. She takes note that Bickslow is still awake

"Bickslow wake up Evergreen." She demands in a raspy tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Bickslow replies before babies wake up as he sends a request to them to wake up Evergreen. One lays by her head, another in front of her face. Another lays under her head, one crawls under her body and the leader dances in front of her face. Then begins the five totem chorus of "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes."

She jolts awake and throws her fan at Bickslow head. It hits him square in the face, and yelp, "Ah! Not my face woman!"

Groggy she asks, "Must you ask your totems to sing that incessant annoyance of a song?"

"Porlyusica asked me to wake you up." He replies rubbing the spot she hit him at with the palm of his hand.

"What does she want?" She asks extremely aggravated.

"For us to run errands for her." He smiles smugly.

"I swear if I have to see that smirk all day I will continue to hit you with my fan until it's wiped clean off your face." She mumbles in a provoked manner.

Ever rubs at her eyes as she gets up and walks over to parolees who are holding a to-do list. Forgoing to the market, and the convenience store so she can do her everyday tasks. But she also needs everyday items as well. But her favorite shampoo is at the top of the list. The scent she loved most; orchids and mint.

Freed is still asleep at Lucy feet when Porlyusica wakes him with a nudge. Freed rubs at his eyes when he asks, "Is she awake finally?"

"When you wake up Freed, you ask stupid questions." She sighs getting a bit aggravated with the three. She then continues, "Could you go to my garden and pick medicinal herbs for me? I need to keep an eye on my house just in case more people show up. You know the correct way to preserve medical herbs, don't you?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yes, I do ma'am. I will do anything to help Lucy." He replies, fully waking up.

"Good now that you all are fully awake. Please take the time you need. Don't show up 'til dinner. You may go now." She shoos them to the door as they do as she asks of them.

When she walks to the room with Lucy and Laxus. He is still holding on to her tightly. As if she will disappear if he lets go of her at any time.

"Let go of her child. She's not going anywhere, you do know she is safe here." She does her best to coax him calmly.

He shakes his head before there's a soft knock on the door. This time Porlyusica is okay with this kind of knock. The normal brats that always comes to her hut never know manners. Soft knocks is what she appreciates.

"Where's Lucy and Laxus?" Makarov asks.

"She's in the room with Laxus." She tells him kindly. He nods and walks to the two. He knows that look on Laxus face and what it stands for.

"Let her go son. We need to talk anyway." He finally persuades Laxus to loosen his grip on her.

"I don't know gramps, but her scent is calming to me." When he finishes his statement Makarov sits on the bed in front of Laxus.

"For the next questions, I need you to answer honestly. Do you think you can do that for me?" Makarov asks.

"I guess so. What do you want to know?" He asks suspicious of his grandfather.

"Well, first of the questions: Do you feel the urge to hurt anyone that hurts her?"

"Yes, gramps." He answers reluctantly.

"Do you feel her scent is the only thing keeping you calm and insanely check?"

"Yes gramps." Laxus feels like he's a parrot repeating those two words.

"What does she smell like to you?" Makarov gives a new question that its answer isn't yes.

"It's lavender, lilac, and mint."

Master thought his mind was going to spin. 'She has a similar scent to Porlyusica. I never thought my grandson would be drawn to something so similar I like back then.'

During a time when he was seventeen or eighteen, he met a pinkette who joined the guild for the first time. She was fifteen, already adept in her medicinal prowess. She was recruited for a team he was always thinking about with his other friends at the time.

But what Makarov remembers most about Porlyusica was the way she smelled; orchids and mint. He always fought his dragon urges when it came to Porlyusica because he didn't want to be like the other dragon slayers; but it did make him pass on his mate.

Finally he clues Laxus in, "I believe Lucy is your mate. Every slayer has a mate. Just like their dragon counterparts. Your dragon even lives within you in your subconscious."

"How is that even possible?" Laxus asks confused.

Then he informs him, "Every dragon slayer has one that is destined to them. Because their magic is lost magic. It is best not to defy who your dragon chose for you. It will only hurt the person you are meant for. Trust me I know the latter all too well. Do you understand what I told you, son?"

"Yes, I understand gramps. She is my person I am supposed to be with. How do you understand what I am going through though?"

"Because son, It was about your age that I went through what you're going through."

"You're a dragon slayer to gramps?" Laxus asks bewildered.

"Yes, I am a third-generation dragon slayer." He answers calmly.

"What type of dragon slayer gramps." He asks excitedly.

"My Dragon's name was, Haku, he was white and gold. I'm a fairy dragon slayer. The reason I know so well not to defy fate, is because I defied mine. Anyways I need to go back to the guild. Watch over Lucy for me." Makarov waves to him.

"Okay gramps." He smiles softly to him as gramps gets ready for his departure.

Porlyusica Smiles to him before closing the doors behind him. The sun is just beginning to rise over the trees in the woods where she lives. Casting a pink and orange light for Makarov's departure.

Soon time slipped by, Lucy is still stuck in her light consciousness. As if her mind is healing slower than her back did. Her back may have healed first. But her mind? That's a whole other story that even Lucy can recognize.

"It's two weeks lady. Let me see Lucy now." Natsu yells trying to get past Ever and Porlyusica. The two-week marker past and Ever is worried about Lucy. It's a bright day. Even though there are shadows that are casting on Porlyusica's hut everyone can take in the hope that Lucy will wake up today. One by one the members of Team Natsu apologize to Lucy who is still sleeping.

The day moved forward with no change to Lucy and everyone's fear permeated in the small room. Nighttime was too slow for the Thunder Legion. But what Lucy remembered before waking up was that she met Laxus and Bickslow first.

She found a Sorcerer's Weekly carelessly tossed on the streets of Hargeon, "Another man's trash. Is another man's treasure." She replies happily. She found a bench in a park to read the magazine. Time slipped away as she laughed and talked to herself. As the sense of loneliness crept up on her. She stopped reading when she heard loud baby talk of, "Sparky, Sparky, Sparky!" All being shouted by little small totems. Then she saw a bolt of lightning shock a tall man in a knights outfit.

A gruff, raspy tone replies, "If you and your totems call me that again a lightning bolt isn't what you will face."

The friendly demeanor of the two brings a twinge to her heart. Wishing she made friends like those two. Slowly from memory, Lucy wakes up.

But her eyes are completely different. Around her pupils is a ring of gold flowering out between the spaces that weren't gold. It was silver in the outer part of the iris. A spark of light formed only on Laxus. But when she turned to look at Ever, freed and Bickslow, the light went away. They don't see the light.

Porlyusica welcomes her to the world again by asking why she didn't show up sooner.

"Because I didn't want to seem weak." She replies timidly.

"Nonsense child, you're far from weak." She interjected with conviction in her voice.

Lucy continues, "-and I felt I deserved the wounds I got and they served as a reminder how precious life really is."

"Everything that happened to you was not your fault," Porlyusica replies with more conviction in her voice.

Laxus hugs Lucy before laying his head on her shoulder, a soft whisper fills her senses, "I'm glad you're ok Blondie."


End file.
